Strange Feelings
by LoVeRgIrL4vIdA
Summary: What if Lily had always had something for James? What if one of James friends knew? What will happen when he spills it to James and Lily cant deny it? From their first year to their seventh.JL SOC


Well this is my first story, hopefully you enjoy it. I'm rather nervous I don't really know how to keep a story going so hopefully it turns out great lovergirl

Chapter 1: Platform WHAT?

A couple weeks ago I had gotten a letter saying I was a witch. My parents had been so proud of me. Petunia, my older sister, hasn't talked to me since---she says I'm a freak.

I had my school materials already and was on my way to the train station. Once arriving, we quickly got a cart and loaded my stuff.

"Lily," my mother told me," Please do keep in touch, take care, learn, and don't do anything stupid---got it?"

"Yes mum," I replied.

"Rose, please, don't tear up; we'll see her for the winter holidays. Just write to us every week or so. You know tell us how school is, any friends, and what you've learned," father said, rubbing my mom on the back.

"Well it's almost 11 o'clock, better start going to your platform. Um . . . what is the number again?" mum asked, pulling herself together.

"It's . . . Platform 9 and ¾. I don't know where that is at," I said looking at the ticket closer.

"9 and ¾ ? I've never even heard of it! Lets ask for help," mum said heading towards a man that worked there, "Excuse me do you know where Platform 9 and ¾ is at?"

"Every year . . . EVERY YEAR! THERE IS NO BLOODY PLATFORM CALLED 9 and ¾!!" the man said yelling so loud that people stared.

"We're sorry sir, didn't mean to disturb you . . ." father said.

We started walking away and headed towards Platform 9. Once there we looked around and found no such Platform.

"You bunch hurry up or you'll miss the train, you only have . . . 5 more minutes!" said a lady hurrying to catch up to 4 young boys, though obviously not related.

"Yes Mrs. Potter!" cried out a young boy. The boy had shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, and a rather good built for a young boy. He was about three inches taller than me, 5''4. Altogether, a rather handsome boy.

"James! Wait up," the lady cried out again. A different boy turned around and walked over to her. He was handsome. His hair was darker than black, though very messy like if had just gotten out of bed and not even have given his hair a second thought. The boy had hazel eyes with wire framed glasses and looked to be of the same height as the first boy.

"Yes mum?" he asked.

"James, please stay out of trouble. Whatever you do, don't get yourself into any trouble. If I get a letter home about any----" the lady's voice died out with my mom yelling at me.

"Lily! The train leaves in 2 minutes, do you know the entrance?"

"Wait let me just ask someone," I ran over to the boy with shoulder length hair," Hey are you going to Hogwarts?"

He looked me up and down with glee," Maybe."

"Well can you show me the entrance? Please, I'm in a rather hurry," I asked him, begging him with my eyes.

"It's right over there, that solid wall. Between 9 and 10, run straight to it and you'll be there," he said," May I know your name?"

"Um . . . Lily, well thanks for telling me--- bye," I turned around and ran to my parents.

"My name is Sirius!" he yelled out. I didn't know if he was serious or not but I was in too much of a hurry to care.

"MUM! I know how to get there," I got my cart and ran in between the two platforms--- aka the wall.

I heard my mum yell out my name in fright. Though the rest of what she said died out. I was in a completely new place; everyone had a cart just like me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a man saying the train leaves in less than a minute. I quickly ran to the back, put my luggage in and put myself in.

"Made it," I whispered to no one in particular.

"Watch out!" someone yelled out behind me. The boys from before were jumping in the moving train. I felt someone spin me around and land on top of me.

I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain, but surprisingly there was none. Slowly, I open my eyes and see a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring right back at my emerald ones. Staring at his eyes, I see some sort of emotion sinking in---lust? I squirm a bit uncomfortable.

"Excuse me . . . um can you get off?" I asked.

"OH! Sorry!" he said getting off of me.

I blushed a bit and excepted his help. He pulled me a bit too hard and I slammed into his chest.

He smelled of cookies----chocolate chip?

"I'm sorry! Don't really know my strength . . . um well my name is James," he said, blushing, extending a hand.

"My name is Lily, Lily Evans . . . I have to go," I said turning around; I started walking down the hall and went to the compartments in the middle.

I saw one that was empty so I went inside and put my luggage in the racks. NO more than 10 minutes later, a small boy with very curly brown hair came in.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" he asked in an accented voice.

"No, go ahead."

He smiled and put his luggage on the racks, too. He had a boyish face: brown curly hair that reached the mid of his neck, light skin except for the cheeks which were a bit pink, two brown eyes, and a scrawny little body. Though I had to admit, he was kind of cute.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

When he looked at me, I noticed his eyes were cautious," Andres Ochoa."

"I'm Lily Evans," I said smiling, I extended my hand for him to shake.

He looked at my hand and then back at me, "You don't care?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"That I'm a Mexican cant you tell, my name?"

"What of it?" I asked still confused.

"Well people here didn't really react too well when I told them---well never mind."

He shook my hand. Over the next hour or so we got to know each other rather well. I found out his family migrated to London so they could start fresh. His parents were servants and didn't get paid much.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I mean come on, my mum is a babysitter and my dad is a mechanic. My older sister Petunia isn't even old enough to work, she's only fourteen."

"Well I guess so. But my family didn't even have enough money to buy all my things for school. They got a loan and are now in debt. I know they are they are, they just don't want to tell me," he said sadly.

I felt like I was selfish saying I had it worse but in reality, he did.

"Will you promise me something?" he asked me.

"Sure, anything."

" Friends, no matter what. I've never made a friend before. This is the first time ever that I talk to someone with so much ease," he said a bit embarrassed.

"Not only do I promise you that but I also promise that I'll never turn my back on you," I smiled at him.

All the sudden, a girl almost 2 inches taller than me came in.

"Do you mind if stay here?" she asked. I noticed her voice was also accented, apparently so did Andres.

"Are you Spanish---from Spain?" Andres asked with much interest.

"Yes."

"I'm Andres and this is Lily. This is our first year to Hogwarts, you may take a seat."

She smiled a heart melting smile and sat down.

"My name is Victoria Marquez. I'm a half-blood and . . .well I'm sorry to barge in like this but my compartment was raided by some four boys, rather cocky may I add," she said laughing a bit.

"Is one of them called James?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know them? They're a bunch of ass holes, one of them called Sirius---well he told me that was his name but he wasn't too serious, not at all. Well he told me some story about a banana and an apple, I didn't get it. Though those other ass holes thought it was pretty funny," she said frowning.

"Well you know, they could've been talking about sex, banana goes inside the apple---get it?" Andres asked.

Victoria had her mouth open in a huge o.

"Hey don't you think we should change, it'd getting kind of dark," I said trying to change the subject.

We all changed into our robes and had a good laugh of who looked goofier. All the sudden the train stopped.

"Everyone come on out, leave your stuff behind!" said a boy with a shiny badge on his chest.

"He is head boy. Come on, we should get going," Vicky said( she said to call her Vicky, Victoria sounded to old according to her).

Once we got off we heard a voice saying first years over here. We moved over to a huge man who was the one calling us.

Out of nowhere a bucket of water falls on Andres, Vicky, and me. I turn around and am surprise at who I see.

Well what you think, huh huh? Well please wait a while before I update, please be patient! Read and reviewlovergirl


End file.
